


A drunken promise

by Baz_Pitch_is_drunk



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Drunk Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Italics, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Oh My God, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce Knows, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz_Pitch_is_drunk/pseuds/Baz_Pitch_is_drunk
Summary: Baz Pitch skips first day of school after getting back and gets drunk. Really drunk. He makes a promise that's going to destroy him from the inside. Or is it?I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries i swear it's more interesting than it sounds...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Kudos: 17





	A drunken promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So let me introduce you to the situation: Baz got back to Watford and instead of his big entrance he just discreetly sneaked into their room and got pretty drunk waiting for Simon. Agatha just broke up with Simon (a bit earlier than in the book) and he's mad at her for confusing him and playing with his feelings (she did tho) (yes i dont like her) (sue me)

_**Simon** _

"Heeeeeey babyyy!"

A familiar voice welcomes me as I enter my room, and someone collapses into my arms.

"Penny, you shouldn't be here-" 

I feel my cheeks burning when i realize it's not Penny.

"Am not Bunce! Wait doz she know how to entah our room? And why would she call you that, I thought you're dating Wellbelove arn't ya"

I catched only the last question, too shocked about the fact that Baz called me fucking baby and is now in my arms. And he's wearing _jeans_. Normally I'd push him away (I totally would) but I notice a vodka bottle in his hand and another one, already empty on his desk. It's not the first time I see him drink, but it was always some fancy drink like whiskey and he was never this... touchy. I didn't think he was a cuddling-your-worst-enemy type of drunk but guess i was wrong. He's not very stable, so i drag him to his bed and make him sit down, which is easy as he almost falls on the way. I sit beside and keep a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What are you doing here? Where were you? You're eight weeks late! Were you plotting?"

"Ye of corse I waz plottin'. As usual. I planned to make a big fanzy entrance this mornin' at breakfast but I thought you'll go totally crazyy if you won't be the first one who knows am back, so here I am. Am back. So now will you tell me why did you think am Bunce? I thought you're dating this whole _Agatha_ "

He says her with so much disgust i find it almost funny.

"Ugh no actually she just broke up with me"

"Ohh no das so sad, dont cryyy"

And before I realize he's hugging me. I also hug him but only because I'm still shocked (that's the only reason). I think of a way to make the whole situation less weird.

"You look like shit”

He looks at me lustfully (?)

"Ye, I know. And you're gorgeous, as usual."

I blush furiously. We're still hugging.

"Ummm you can let me go now, I'm not sad, just quite... _angry_. I think she's into you"

"Oh nooo well her bad i guess am not really interested in 'er"

"Why? I mean, um, that's good but she's like... _perfect_ "

"Ugh am also purfect an' yu still not into me _unfortunately_ " What. Did. He. Just. Say. I'm blushing even more (if that's possible). Then I snap back into reality and realize he's still talking.

"Y'know I've never even liked 'er, I waz always quite jealous"

He was jealous? _Jealous_. I have an idea. A crazy idea only this new, drunk Baz would agree to help with. I shouldn't. Fuck it. I'm his enemy, I'm allowed to take advantage of him just this one time, right?

"Heyyy Baz, would you like to make her jealous? I know how but I need your help"

"Well das fine wit me but maybe tomorrow or somthing cause i feel kinda dizzy"

"Yeah, it'd be weird if you wasn't. You drank almost two litres of vodka. You're drunk as hell"

"Am not fucking drunk" 

He passes me the bottle and tries to sound convincing, but he gets hiccups, and I just can't take him seriously. I can't help it and smile at him. He smiles back. Crowley, he's really handsome when he smiles (the bastard). So soft. So innocent. Now he doesn't seem like a vampire, or my enemy. Just like a boy.

"Come on, you should get to sleep."

I put the bottle away and help him lay down on his back and pull up the blankets. Just when I'm about to leave I feel a cold hand on my wrist. Baz mumbles something.

"saaywimmepleaze"

"What?"

"I said stay wit mee"

I quickly consider pros and cons. Baz is always cold so I don't need to open the window. He's also too drunk to kill me. I don't know what am I doing or why, but i follow his demand and seconds later I'm in bed with my mortal enemy. Fantastic.

Watford beds are small, like really small, so if i don't want to fall off I need to move closer to Baz. So I do. He shifts a little closer too, mumbling something again, and the only word i understand is 'cold', so without thinking much, I move my arm to his waist and bring him closer to me. Great. Now we're properly cuddling. I'm not as miserable about it as I'd like, though, since his cold body feels good against my hot one. Also, it's not like we're kissing or anything, we're only laying in the same bed. Very close. I fall asleep listening to his breath. What could possibly go wrong?

_꧁_________________________________꧂_

I wake up, feeling extremely uncomfortable as i remember what happened last night. Then, when I finally decide to focus on what's happening now, I'm feeling even more uncomfortable. I remember the position we fell asleep in, but now we're in even more awkward. My head is on Baz's chest, right under his chin, one of my legs is tossed around his hips, and my hand is on his stomach, right where his shirt rolled up and I can feel his rock hard _abs_ \-- Fuck! Baz's breathing is steady, I think he's asleep. Good. He'd kill me if he found us like this. I try to get up as fast as possible without moving too abruptly to not wake him up. After I succeed I go to the bathroom, still thinking about his abs. _Damn_.

_**Baz** _

I wake up as the bathroom door slams. It probably wasn't even a slam, but my head hurts so bad that even my weak heartbeat feels too loud. It must be a hangover of the century. I don't remember much from last night, the last thing I remember is opening the second bottle of vodka and then it gets foggy. I look around the room. Snow's bed is just as messy as it was yesterday, wrinkled sheets and books scattered around. I roll to my side and feel the matress being unusually warm.That's when it gets to me. His bed is _just_ as messy as yesterday. Nothing changed. The matress, as well as my chest and part of my stomach is warm. Oh no. As the bathroom door opens, I know I'm fucked.

_**Simon** _

I'm not homophobic, but the only term i can use to describe Baz right now is _gay panic_. I doubt he remembers much from last night, but everything he did was weird, and I wonder which part he remembered. Does he know we shared a bed?

"You probably don't remember anything from last night but I'm not going to mock about it if you keep your promise"

I go up to the mirror and tie my tie. I see the confusion on Baz's face and I smirk.

"Morning to you too, what promise?"

"You promised to help me make Agatha jealous, and you're not slipping away from it"

"What? I was totally wasted, Snow, I can't believe you took drunk me seriously, I won't-- Why did you even talk with me?"

"Well so now sober you needs to keep the promise drunk you made. By the way, I like drunk Baz better. He's more funny" I grin "and touchy. I didn't really have a choice whether or not to talk to you. You see, as i walked in the room you collapsed into my arms and said, wait what was that, oh 'hey baby' and it's no going back now, promise is a promise."

"I am sure I did not do that, and what are you going to do if i don't keep the promise, anyway? Punch me? I'll be truly delighted when the Anathema kicks in"

"I don't need to do anything to _you_ , it'll be enough if anyone will hear about last night's revelations, which you obviously don't remember, but I can ensure you you don't want anyone to know"

"Are you threatening me? What was that awful things you _think_ i did?"

"You already know about the odd greeting, then you hugged me when I told you about my breakup, then when i said you look like shit you said I look gorgeous, the whole night you kept talking about my eyes being ridiculously blue and boring, but you were blushing so I took it as a compliment, and finally, you invited me to sleep with you"

I see he's even more confused, opening and closing his mouth a few times thinking of a response.

"I remember last night perfectly and none of it happened. No one is going to believe that, y-you don't have any proof"

He's so nervous while saying this I find it almost adorable. Fuck, I shouldn't.

"Shit, didn't think about that. Do you think they'll believe if i show them my hickeys?" 

I don't have any, we didn't do anything _that_ weird. But I thought about what would happen if he denies things, and it would be dangerous to my brilliant plan to make Agatha jealous (I really want to) so I started plotting. Damn, what is even happening, when I'm plotting and Baz is stuttering?

_**Baz** _

I don't know if he's lying. I hope he is. I fantasized about giving Snow hickeys a lot more times i can count (I'm seriously disturbed) but none of them anticipated forgetting about it.

"Y-your whats?"

" _Hickeys_ , Baz. I'm sure you know what a hickey is"

I feel all the blood i drank yesterday going up to my cheeks.

"Ugh, fine. I'm to your disposal as long as you know what to do. I'm not doing the thinking in your ridiculous plan."

"Perfect"

He seems smug and I wish I could kiss that look off of him. Crowley.

"Now hurry up, we're going to breakfast together"

"W-what? No, everyone will see us! What am I supposed to tell Dev and Niall?"

I don't even know what he's up to, but being seen with Snow is never a good idea.

"Ugh, I dunno, just tell 'em you're helping me with something"

"That's also weird, I don't usually help you with anything"

"Fine, so tell them you're plotting my demise, that shouldn't be an unusual thing"

I'm starting to think I should seriously reconsider my attraction to this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I'm glad you made it to the end, hope you enjoyed! It's actually my first fic ever!!! so pls let me know if it's trash or not. I know the action was building up a bit long here (this fic will be probably kinda long) (but i classify 20k words as long so idk) and it wasn't very exciting, but i promise it will get interesting later! Also sorry for any typos or weird grammar, English isn't my first language... Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
